


you keep insisting i listen to your proposition (i dismiss them all, no offense)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Fighting, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, also, bad boy!jeno, nohyuck is super toxic in this im sorry again, rich kids, thats right you heard it here (im sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On his hard days, Lee Jeno can avoid just about everyone in this stupid private school, in this stupid small town.But today, oh, today is a different type of hard day.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Past Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	you keep insisting i listen to your proposition (i dismiss them all, no offense)

On his hard days, some people catch Lee Jeno smoking a cigarette in a secluded part of the high school— He’s been doing it since sophomore year. 

Back then, it was because of stressful teachers and exams. He barely knew how to handle it without coughing, without wondering if doing this shit was all for nothing, but the nicotine made his head buzz. He had finally felt something, _anything_ other than self loathing.

Junior year it was because of a girl named Kim Yerim. He tried _so_ very hard to want her the way she wanted him, but all Yerim did was help Jeno realize the kind of person he had wanted all along— The boy with heart–shaped lips, the boy who rivaled the sun, the boy he called his best friend at one point.

So, really, it’s fitting. 

It’s fitting when the title is updated from _best friend_ to _boyfriend_ in senior year _,_ their relationship becomes… well, rocky. _Uncharted territory_ , Donghyuck calls it, after a series of fights.

But, in truth, he can’t fully put this one on him. Not when he initiated this fight— not when he had let his jealousy get the better of him when he saw his boyfriend talking to his ex. An older boy, college freshman, sitting in Jeno’s seat in the coffee shop that he and Donghyuck had frequented.

On his hard days, he can escape the smirks from Na Jaemin, who snatches it out of his hand, claiming that he needs a hit to get through Moon Taeil’s science class, when the two of them both know Jaemin just enjoys smoking cigarettes, even if it’s far more discreet, just like his older friend.

On his hard days, he can escape the eye rolls from Huang Renjun, who swears he’s going to tell Donghyuck, and how he’ll really be in for it then. His Duckie’s bitter best friend annoyed him to no end, but what could he do when he knew just how much Donghyuck couldn’t stand Jaemin _or_ Yukhei. It had been the source of an argument, way back when. ( _or_ , two weeks ago, but who was counting?)

Though, today, he can’t avoid it as Lee Donghyuck saunters out of their exclusive and expensive private high school. A scoff falls from Jeno’s lips once the cigarette is away from his face and crushed into the ground under his foot, looking the younger up and down, waiting for his honey toned voice to fill his ears— loud and unforgiving. 

He expects to be yelled at— he really does— But the second Lee Donghyuck opens his mouth, the words die on his tongue, causing Jeno to tilt his head.

“What are you doing out here?” The younger questions in a quiet voice. Jeno knows it’s reserved for him. Reserved for when they aren’t fighting, when Jeno makes him blush, when Donghyuck looks up at him through his eyelashes, _“I love you, Lee Jeno.”_

He’s taken aback, because, the day after fights, Donghyuck never lets it go. He screams at him so much his voice goes hoarse— and when his voice goes hoarse, his eyes well up with tears until Jeno is rocking him back and forth, telling him it’s okay, they’ll never fight again, _“I love you more than my expensive cars, more than my black cards, more than anyone, baby.”_

“What do you want?” Jeno asks nonchalantly, pretending he doesn’t have a care in the world. He wants Donghyuck to yell, to scream, to make Jeno so upset he doesn’t drive Donghyuck home today, like he always does. He wants Donghyuck to give him a reason to be pissed off.

“I know what you’re doing,” Donghyuck spoke, his arms crossed as he approached the taller.

“And what am I doing, Donghyuck?” 

“You’re being insecure and jealous because you saw me with my ex in our spot, even though I told you last night, it was nothing.” He hummed, letting a finger run down Jeno’s chest. He didn’t look him in the eye— and it made Jeno furious, causing him to tense up.

“Am I wrong?” He egged on, playing with the buttons on Jeno’s expensive leather jacket, and Jeno doesn’t know why something in him snaps.

He grasps at Donghyuck’s hand, tugging it down to the boy's side as he finally gets a glance from him. But he’s not scared, not in the slightest.

“You’ve got such an attitude problem,” He whimpers as Jeno tugs his fingers back, which elicits a soft squeak from Donghyuck.

“All for what? Because Mark fucking Lee approached me in a coffee shop while I was waiting for you?” Donghyuck spoke, and Jeno noticed the bite in his tone. _Finally_.

“It isn’t—” But there’s no room for getting his words out when his Duckie is like this. 

Lee Donghyuck has a presence that demands to be paid attention to, just when he walks into a room with his head held high, so when he’s _actually_ demanding it, attempting to voice your opinion on whatever’s got Donghyuck fired up is like pulling teeth. He’s got a response to everything, even when you can’t get anything out.

“You are so fucking insecure to the point where you aren’t even capable of understanding that my ex boyfriend decided to stay in this stupid small town for school. I’m going to see him in public, Jeno!” 

But when Jeno _actually_ gets a response out, it causes an explosion.

“Don’t yell at me, Donghyuck.” Jeno spoke, knowing just how much Donghyuck hated when he told him what to do when they were like this.

“Why?! Why not?! Because I asked you if I was wrong and you didn’t say shit! We fight all the time and you still try to play saint for whatever fucking reason— Newsflash, you asshole! I left Mark for you! You fucked me— came inside of me— not even twenty four hours after we broke up. You told your stupid fucking friends that we were together three days later and I didn’t complain about it _once_ even though I told you I wanted to keep this between us for a little bit!” Donghyuck screamed, pushing Jeno back. It was a sight to see him like this. 

It was a sight to see his Duckie so upset— yet vulnerable as Jeno realized that the tears had welled up in his eyes before his voice had gone hoarse. 

“Why can’t you just trust me?” Donghyuck cried, balling his small hands up into fists, letting them hit against Jeno’s chest. He was strong— He could easily stop this, but he couldn’t help but feel like he deserved it.

“I would never do that to you.” He whispered, breathing out a sigh of anguish. “I would never do what I did to Mark with _you.”_

Jeno swallowed hard as he pulled Donghyuck away.

He stared at the younger, noticing his button nose had become a faint red, coupled with tear stained cheeks and heart–shaped lips turned down in a pout. _God,_ even like this he was beautiful.

“Can’t…” The younger boy begins, his head falling onto Jeno’s shoulder— He’s all shakes, pants, and tears.

Jeno knows what he’s trying to say…

“Can’t do this with you anymore, Jen,”

_But God, does it hurt to hear._

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't much, which is just the way i like it. i wanted to write something sad, and angsty. i almost feel bad because the nohyuck tag is pretty limited, but here i go, adding my bullshit of inappropriate and (hopefully) heart wrenching works. i hope you all enjoyed this mess of... whatever this is. i think i just wanted it out of my word doc.


End file.
